Tidur River
Tidur River is the larger and colder river on Penangkapan Island. It is the northernmost area on the main island excluding Safir Cave. It is only accessible after buying the fishing license from Dua Ribu Lake for 5,000 point after catching roughly 20+ to 30+ fish. It costs 300 points to stay here. This large river is split into two major parts: Northern and Southern Rivers.The former hold the famous 4 large Asian carps and receiving water supply from Kanan Lake, while the later contain mainly salmons and two species from Pacar Beach. The Southern River also serves as the only main island's port that located at Temperate Ocean. Most of the fish here are frigid species, but some of them are from temperate waters. Areas River House Albury This is where you stay in Tidur River. There also a Retrieval Challenge proctor that teach you how to use Crankbait type lures. You can rent a bike right outside the the lodge area. In the fork, you can choose where you will go: Northern or Southern River Northern River You can rent a kayak here. If you going all the way to the south, you can catch the Bighead Carp and Silver Carp, as well as other assorted fish. At the rock that located north from the pier is where the legendary fish of the area resides. Southern River This is the place where Tidur River empties its water into the Temperate Ocean. You can access the Cruiser here and you can catch Striped Mullet and Yellowfin Goby. Tidur Waterfall At the end of the Northern River is a large waterfall, supplying water from Kanan Lake. This is the place where you catch the other two of the large carps, the Grass Carp and the Black Carp. Fish There are exactly 4 temperate species and 11 frigid species. The frigid species are put in the Cold/Fresh Tank #2 in the Aquarium, where the temperate fish are variable. Temperate Fish *Catfish *Crucian Carp *Magoi *Snakehead Frigid Fish *Bighead Carp *Black Carp *''Cheiracanthus'' *Chum Salmon *Grass Carp *Japanese Huchen *Silver Carp *Silver Salmon *Sockeye Salmon (Male and Female freshwater forms) *Striped Mullet *Yellowfin Goby Activities Tidur River Submarine Tour Requirements: have caught +30 fish in the area Cost: 100 points Board a submarine to see all of the fish species at Tidur River. Tidur River Lure Fishing Tournament Requirements: none Cost: 300 points Participate in a competition against other fishermen! This tournament allows only lures to be used and asked for the largest fish. The largest species here is the Bighead Carp, so hunt for them for the remainder of the day. Ice River Gunan Fishing Tour Requirements: Must be at least an Expert class at rank 10 Cost: 500 points Go to the extremely cold Gunan Es River to fish. The King Salmon is here, as well as other cold-loving fish. Quests Romance Of The Tidur Requirement: none Prize: 4,500 points; Grass Carp, Bighead Carp, Silver Carp, and Black Carp are now available to catch Talk to a woman in the lodge whom tried to tell you the history of the Northern and Southern Rivers splitting. Then, warp to the Southern River and talk to a man in a green cap. After that, go all the way to the south and find an old man with a windbreaker. Warp to the Northern River pier and take a kayak out. Heads to the Waterfall and catch a Grass Carp. Report to the woman to finish long quest. The Old Man's Honor Requirement: none Prize: 3,000 points, Japanese Huchen is now available to catch Take a kayak out and talk to an old man in a red kayak near the pier. Catch a Japanese Huchen, then report to him to complete the quest. A Promise Between The Two Requirement: None Prize: 2,000 points Go or warp to the Northern River pier and talk to a teen wearing a life jacket. Then, warp to the lodge to find his girlfriend who has a brown hair. Talk to her to complete the quest. Trivia * In Indonesian and Malay, "tidur" means sleeping. * This is the only freshwater place that also serves as a port to Penangkapan Ocean. Gallery Black Carp.JPG Black Carp x3x2.JPG Silver Salmon.JPG Bighead Carp.JPG 1371996246850.jpg 100 1055.JPG Cheiracanthus.JPG JapaneseHuchen_NB.png Category:Locations Category:Tidur River Category:Freshwater Fishing Category:Port Category:Penangkapan Island Category:Fish